The Halloween Shop
by Sar-Chan
Summary: Sabrina


The Halloween shop  
  
  
  
It was a long boring day for Sabrina   
  
  
  
Sabrina: I'm bored I know I'll go to the other realm it's halloween this week and Halloween is like Christmas there besides anything to do.  
  
  
  
Just as Sabrina walked in to the linen closet Aunt Zelda called  
  
  
  
Zelda: Sabrina come here for a second  
  
  
  
Sabrina: Coming Aunt Zelda  
  
  
  
Salem: Ouch! you steped on my tail  
  
  
  
Sabrina: Oh sorry Salem  
  
  
  
Salem: in a whisper now I have to lick it again and I just got it to the way I liked it to  
  
  
  
Sabrina: Yes!  
  
  
  
Zelda: If you don't mined can you go to the other realm Halloween shop and get me some Lizard tongue and some bat wings Please  
  
  
  
Sabrina: Sure I was just going there. Oh can I get a costume there   
  
  
  
Zelda: Yeah sure honey  
  
  
  
Sabrina repeated what she wrote down on a list Lizard tongue, Bat wings  
  
  
  
Salem: Bring me some fresh rat too please  
  
  
  
Sabrina: Ok   
  
  
  
Sabrina steps in the closet and shes in the store now  
  
  
  
Clerk: Hello and welcome to The Other Realm Halloween Store can I help   
  
you miss  
  
Sabrina: Yes Do you have any Lizard tongue?  
  
  
  
Clerk: No I'm sorry we just ran out  
  
  
  
Sabrina: Well ok then do you have any bat wings?  
  
  
  
Clerk: No I'm sorry again we don't have that either  
  
  
  
Sabrina: Ok then do you have any fresh rat?  
  
  
  
Clerk: Now we do have fresh rat  
  
  
  
Sabrina: Ok I will have one please  
  
  
  
Clerk: Ok it that it or do you want to look around first  
  
  
  
Sabrina: One more thing do you have any Halloween costumes  
  
  
  
Clerk: Yes we do they are right down that hall back there  
  
  
  
Sabrina: Ok thank you  
  
  
  
Sabrina: Ok let see there's kids, masks, hats, and bags Oh Oh my lord   
Oh ok found the costumes  
  
  
  
Sabrina had found the most beautful princess dress in the world.  
The dress was a beautful lite color pink rose and it had diamonds all around the very bottom of the dress and it had pink little real roses on the sleeves and the dress was almost like the dress that the fairys made for her in Sleeping Beauty and finally it had a long ribbon in the back that came down to the floor. Sabrina just knew she had to have that dress she did not care how much it cost she just knew that dress was made for her to wear and to have.  
  
  
  
Clerk: It belonged to Cinderella before she died and I have her shoes that she wore  
  
  
  
Sabrina: you mean   
  
  
  
  
Clerk: yes I have her glass slippers  
  
  
  
  
Sabrina: I have to have my Great great great great great grand Mother's  
Dress I just have to  
  
  
  
Sabrina: How much is it?  
  
  
  
  
Clerk: ah I don't know let go check it will only take a second  
  
  
  
  
Sabrina: Ok but before i pay for it can I try it on   
  
  
  
Clerk: ok   
  
  
  
The clerk had to get the key to unlock the glass window to get the dress out of the glass door   
  
  
  
Clerk: OK Sabrina please becareful it is a very very old dress   
  
  
  
Sabrina: oh I will  
  
  
  
Sabrina went in the dressing room to try the dress on and the moment Sabrina got the dress on she wanted the dress even more then she wanted the dress before  
  
  
  
Sabrina: It so beautful I love it  
  
  
  
When Sabrina change out of the dress she went up to the check counter to ring the dress up  
  
  
Clerk: Ok is that all   
  
  
  
  
Sabrina: oh can I buy the shoes too and the crown and the purse and the make up and the flowers too and her ring and her earrings too  
  
  
  
  
Clerk: ok all of that including the fresh rat comes up to be the amount of 251 dollars and 50 cents plus taxs that comes up to be 253 dollars and 1 cent.  
  
  
  
  
Sabrina: Wow ok how much are the flowers?  
  
  
  
  
Clerk: 5.00  
  
  
  
  
Sabrina: ok how muck is the make up?  
  
  
  
  
Clerk: 15.00  
  
  
  
  
Sabrina: ok how much is the purse?  
  
  
  
  
Clerk: 20.00  
  
  
  
  
Sabrina: How much are the rings and the earrings?  
  
  
  
  
Clerk:10.00 dollars each  
  
  
  
  
Sabrina: well ok how much is just for the dress and for the glass slippers?  
  
  
  
  
Clerk: Well ok the dress is 150 and the glass shoes are 35 dolars and 99 cents  
  
  
  
  
Sabrina: I will take it  
  
  
  
  
Clerk: Ok that would be 185 dollars and 99 cents for the dress and shoes and plus a 1.50 for the fresh rat and plua tax theamount cost total comes up to be 190 dollars  
  
  
  
  
  
Sabrina: Ok thank you  
  
  
  
  
Clerk: Ok thank you and come again  
  
  
  
  
Sabrina turned back to her house and yelled Aunt Zelda I'm home  
  
  
  
  
Zelda: did you you get me my lizard tongue and bat wings?  
  
  
  
  
Sabrina: No they did not have any more but salem come here  
  
  
  
  
Salem: Did you get my rat   
  
  
  
  
Sabrina: yes I did and it was the last one  
  
  
  
  
Salem: Thank you  
  



End file.
